Behavior
by i luv brattykat
Summary: Hermione tells Ron to grow up and thats what he does . But the everybody at the Burrow start to get confused. sorry sucky summary
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so if it's bad tell me and I'll try to make it better.

Chapter 1 : Behavior

It was a beautiful day at the Burrow.

The birds were chirping, the sun was shining and the birds were singing.

But something was wrong, really wrong. Nobody at the Burrow could figure it out

not even Hermione.

Was it because of Ron's new behavior.

Or because of Fred's death.

Or maybe it was the fact Ginny was pregnant.

_Flashback_

_' Mom I'm pregnant ' said Ginny sitting at the kitchen table_

_with her mother_

_' What! ' ' With who, Harry '_

_' Yes mom please don't be mad ' Ginny said scared_

_Molly calmed down._

_' I'm sorry mom '_

_' Don't be I'm happy for you and Harry I just think your a bit to young_

_but I guess I can't help that '_

_' I already told Harry earlier '_

_' And ' said Molly_

_' He said he'd be happy to take care of the baby with me '_

_Suddenly Ron stormed in the kitchen._

_' Your Pregnant!! ' I'm so going to kill Harry ' roared Ron_

_Ron had the meanest look on his face it even scared Ginny._

_' Ron don't you even dare ' ' You are always so overprotected ' said Ginny irritated._

_' Ginny ' said Ron calmly_

_' I'm sorry I just can't get the feeling you and Harry did that '_

_Ginny had an innocent look on her face_

_' Wait a minute it was with Harry right ? ' said Ron who was starting to get mad again._

_' Of course ' Ginny said shocked_

_' Fine well I'm going to look for Harry '_

_Ron stomped up the stairs_

_' Hey Ron ' said Harry who watched Ron sit on his bed_

_' Hi '_

_' What's up oh wait you probably already heard ' said Harry trying to get defensive as he waited for Ron to yell at him._

_' Yup ' said Ron sulky_

_' Wait that's it you aren't going to yell at me '_

_' Nope '_

_' Look I'm sorry I did with her like ten times - '_

_' You what for ten times!! ' yelled Ron_

_' You didn't know - '_

_' NO ' roared Ron_

_' What the hell is going on up here ' said Hermione_

_Hermione was staying at the Burrow for the rest of the summer and was soon getting to look for her parents in Australia._

_' Nothing ' said Ron and Harry_

_' Ron if this is about Ginny your pathetic '_

_' Oh I'm pathetic, she's to young I can't even believe your taking my family's damn side ' yelled Ron_

_Neither had noticed that Harry slip out of the room._

_' Just once get it in your pea sized brain that your sister is old enough to make her own decisions ' yelled Hermione_

_' You know your really bitchy in the mornings ' said Ron_

_' Agh '_

_' What ' said Ron innocenly_

_' Grow Up ' ' I still can't believe how I fell for you ' said Hermione in a lower voice_

_Hermione walked out of the room. Unfortunately Ron heard what she said and he thought he should change before she falls for somebody else._

_' Tomorrow is going to be different ' said Ron loudly and proud of himself_.

Ron and Hermione have not kissed or told eachother their feelings

Set after Deathly Hallows

Please Review

I promise to right my next chapter as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline

**Chapter 2 Ron's POV**

I woke up feeling really good about myself. Wait a minute that's just not me. What's wrong with me! Oh yeah today I'm going to impress Hermione all I need to do is find the book Fred and George gave to me for my birthday. 

" Ron get your arise down here breakfast is ready we are in a hurry c'mon "

" Coming mom " " Don't get your knickers in a twist " I said lowly so she couldn't hear.

I looked towards Harry's bed it looked like he was already downstairs.

I tried to look for something nice to wear but I had nothing instead I put a pair of jeans and a t- shirt. When I walked in the kitchen I was taken by the aroma of delicious food. Only me, Harry, and George were up. Was it me or did George look happy. That has to be a bad thing I wonder who he's pranking next. I sat down and stuffed my face with eggs,bacon,sausage,toast,hash browns,waffles and so much you could think of. What I didn't know was that Hermione had arrived and she was now standing right behind me. I turned around which was a bad idea eggs and other contents of my food fell.

"Nice Ron nice" said George who was laughing hysterically.

OMG I am so stupid now I bet Hermione think's I'm a total pig. haha 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline

**Chapter 2 Ron's POV**

I woke up feeling really good about myself. Wait a minute that's just not me. What's wrong with me! Oh yeah today I'm going to impress Hermione all I need to do is find the book Fred and George gave to me for my birthday. 

" Ron get your arise down here breakfast is ready we are in a hurry c'mon "

" Coming mom " " Don't get your knickers in a twist " I said lowly so she couldn't hear.

I looked towards Harry's bed it looked like he was already downstairs.

I tried to look for something nice to wear but I had nothing instead I put a pair of jeans and a t- shirt. When I walked in the kitchen I was taken by the aroma of delicious food. Only me, Harry, and George were up. Was it me or did George look happy. That has to be a bad thing I wonder who he's pranking next. I sat down and stuffed my face with eggs,bacon,sausage,toast,hash browns,waffles and so much you could think of. What I didn't know was that Hermione had arrived and she was now standing right behind me. I turned around which was a bad idea eggs and other contents of my food fell.

"Nice Ron nice" said George who was laughing hysterically.

OMG I am so stupid now I bet Hermione think's I'm a total pig. haha 


End file.
